Physics? Shit
by SleepAddict6
Summary: Grimmjow and Kensei are stuck in Physics class, two very violent individuals, and lets just say things can get a little out of hand. Can both of these guys see the truth in each other or will it end up in another slugfest? Come find out! WARNING: LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, SUGGESTIVE THEMES (?) AND EVENTUAL YAOI
1. Chapter 1

I'm alive! I'm surprised myself, but at least I updated. :) I honestly don't know when I'll update Ment To Be Something More, that is still under construction and maybe termination (?).

Onwards!

This story was pretty much written at random intervals on my Blackberry, from 5:30 am before practice to the middle of class or in the check out line. I've been asked a lot these past weeks who the hell have I been texting and my response has gotten me weird looks. I feel that this will be my new means of writing fanfics, it's portable and I can pretty much write whatever the fuck I want without people oogling the screen. Great right? Right. Anyways, I have at least 3 other one-shots I'm working on in the phone and not all of them KenseixGrimmjow (or vice versa- still having conflicts on who will be the catcher...). So BE PROUD OF ME.

Since I don't know when I'll update the other story I'm going to thank my reviewers on this one! Even though it's only two awesome people, they gave me so much motivation to keep writing Grimmjow and Kensei this way. :)

Thanks to: Gypsygrrl & BlueKitten017

For those of you who only read it, thank you too! At least you fuckin' read it, that counts in my heart. xD

**WARNING: ****LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE THEMES (?), VIOLENCE AND A WEIRD STYLE OF WRITING.** (No really, I'm trying this style for this particular story. Let me know if it's too confusing or you just think it's awful.)

* * *

Grimmjow wasn't known to be a patient person, hell would have to freeze over first, and this class was pushing his limits dangerously. He huffed out a breath and readjusted in his seat, a glare fixed on the teacher currently running around trying to portray a moving vehicle's velocity. He glanced at the questions again on his screen and only saw gibberish. If the asshole would just show us how to fuckin' do this shit first, it wouldn't be so goddamn hard. How to find the velocity of a falling object and it's time wasn't that difficult, plug some shit here and some more there. You'll find the answer eventually. Add a second object jumping seconds after the first and trying to find who hits what when was just insane. No, it's fuckin' physics and Grimmjow HATED physics.

The teacher, Urahara, was now going on a rant with a student and they were both using terms that a university professor should have been using. Not even bothering to follow along he tuned them out with a pair of ear buds and some Five Finger Death Punch. He really liked this band, it was all about violence, anger and war, the breakdowns were hardcore and the lyrics badass. He could almost always relate to what Ivan was screaming about. To him it seemed like the perfect combination and fit his personality even better, if that was possible. Grimmjow was known to punch first and demand answers later, on several accounts was this tested and people ended up in the hospital. He was blunt, rude, foul-mouthed and had no filter whatsoever, which he was proud of. No one could give him orders, and no one ever dared to try. To add to his personality were the violent and impulsive tendencies plus the maniac-like behavior. His light blue eyes regularly have a dangerous glint to them, betraying his laid-back disposition. For example, he's leaning back in his chair, body slack and arms loosely crossed, take a look at his eyes and you'll run for cover. Perhaps that's why Urahara-sensei was wary about approaching Grimmjow when he, on rare occasions, had asked for help. And they were VERY rare.

As Grimmjow debated on venting his growing frustrations Urahara had noticed the blue ear buds dangling from the teen's ear. He had just given a round-a-bout explanation on how to solve the set of questions, hoping that some were adventurous enough to find the answers. He had noticed, now being the second week of school, that within the first week Grimmjow had a fuse and apparently he was the match. Taking into account how short the fuse was now, he made his way towards the back of the room to him

He waved a hand in front of his student, "Oh Jeagerjaques, how are you doing? Good? Bad?" He signaled thumbs up or thumbs down to Grimmjow, who was stoically regarding him with icy blue eyes. Grimmjow pulled out an ear bud and turned his thumb sideways, an annoyed expression forming.

For once in his life he wasn't going to say what he had in mind. Having remembered what his sister Neilel had threatened him with if he had to change schools again. He liked his balls to stay right where they were. "I'm fine."

Urahara looked skeptical but didn't want to push it any further.  
"Alright, I'll be walking around." He left and started to hassle another student.

_Fuck me. I hate this class._ Grimmjow inwardly growled and was very seriously considering skipping the rest of the day. He had a ridiculous amount of homework that kept piling on each day, procrastination at its finest. He looked at Nnoitra sitting next to him; the asshole was texting on his phone. As far as he could remember they had been best friends since they entered high school. Both had gotten into fights during the first week as freshman and had met in the Counselor's office, colorful words were exchanged and a few punches.  
"Hey Nnoi." Nnoitra was focused on his phone with intensity and a scowl on his face. Grimmjow sharply elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Fuck! What?" Nnoitra glared at Grimmjow with his one eye. The purple iris glowing in anger, the fact that Nnoi had an eye patch never bothered him, and Nnoi never answers when asked what happened to him.  
"Pay attention. You can explain this shit to me in caveman terms." Grimmjow snapped. Sometimes Nnoitra had his genius moments which were as rare as him dating someone but Grimmjow understood him a lot better than Urahara.  
Nnoitra grimaced, "Not today bro gotta get a handle on this bitch first." Oh right. He had forgotten that Nnoi had miraculously found a sex friend that was quickly wanting more than just a good night in bed. She had invaded both of their spaces on several occasions, declaring that she wanted to know more about her _man_. Grimmjow told Nnoitra that she was batshit crazy, but Nnoi defended his decision by saying she was a great lay. _What a dumbass _Grimmjow growled. He glanced at the clock and wanted to strangle someone, the class was only in its first twenty minutes- he had over an hour left.

Grimmjow, looking weary and very pissed off, slumped onto his desk and hid his frustration in the crook of his arm. Unknown to him a pair of sharp brown eyes quickly took in the action.

Kensei wasn't in the least excited about his fucking Physics class. He'd rather be in weights right now. Hell he'd rather be at training with that asshole Kenpachi. Anything but this shit. He sat back fully against the chair and crossed his arms, which was a feat considering his size and bulk. Visibly a couple of nearby students flinched and angled themselves away from him. This only pissed him off further; these guys were acting like goddamn pussies. Kensei scowled, no one in this school had enough testosterone to fill one ball. He narrowed his eyes at a flash of blue hair. Grimmjow was the exception, that fucker is crazy enough to challenge Yammy, and actually land a few good hits before being held down and dragged away. Kensei was sure there was something wrong him, but then again he shouldn't be saying much. Everyone within a 50 mile radius stays the Hell away from him, especially when he's pissed off. Kensei wasn't like most of the teenage population, the growth spurt had hit him early on and the pounds of lean muscle began to armor his body. He had a sharp face and a glare that rivaled Grimmjow's. Though he stayed mostly quiet and very serious, piss him off enough and you'll risk some broken bones and a free trip to the ER. This was exactly why the military took an interest in him and offered him training opportunities. His aggression in combat along with his powerful build intimidated many of the men. During his first years in the Academy he quickly and easily moved up in the ranks, beating down anyone in his way with fists. That's probably why he liked the album Way Of The Fist so much, it fed his violent tendencies and matched his mood. Kensei adjusted his black earphones and switched the song on his MP3, he was glad that Shuuhei had introduced him to Five Finger Death Punch- it took the edge off a little.

Kensei regarded his computer screen with irritation, he had completed the work but the god damned machine wouldn't take his answer. Two seconds and he was going to break the screen in half and-

"Kensei, you look troubled." Urahara had made his way over and had spotted Kensei glaring at his computer with enough heat he feared self-combustion. The teen turned his annoyed glare at him, Urahara visibly flinched.  
"Let's see your work. You did write it down yeah?" Urahara gestured towards Kensei's notebook, in which formulas were scribbled everywhere. He inspected the work and found through all the clutter that he had in fact found the answers.  
After a moment Urahara looked at Kensei fully. He could see the outline of a vein on his temple, a clear sign that shit was going to go down. Then a ridiculous idea came to mind.  
"Kensei," the teen looked at his teacher, "I'm going to put the class in groups. You're with Grimmjow." Urahara smiled and made a shooing motion with his hand. He hoped that those two could create an alliance and work through class- or they could start WWIII.

Grimmjow immediately snapped his head up when the chair next to him was pulled out. He was going to glare and cuss out whoever dared to sit next to him but faltered. Blue eyes going slightly wide at the man sitting next to him. Kensei gave him a cool glance, his face impassive and sharp.  
"The fuck you doing?" Grimmjow demanded. Having the one guy who actually could kick his ass sitting next to him was a large temptation. Grimmjow was having a hard time resisting, his fists clenched under the table.  
"We're a group dipshit." Kensei again crossed his arms and regarded the other with cold eyes. Grimmjow returned the glare. Nnoitra, having put down his phone, noticed Kensei and then looked at Grimmjow, both men were tense.  
"If ya guys start fight'n I'll throw both of yer asses out." Nnoitra pointed at the two teens. Grimmjow broke out in his signature grin.  
"Bullshit." Grimmjow challenged. Nnoitra narrowed his eyes, his long legs shot out and roughly shoved Grimmjow's seat making it tilt and push Grimmjow off- and into Kensei.  
The two men collided and with their combined weight tipped Kensei's chair. Both of them fell to the floor with a loud clatter of chairs and Nnoitra's obnoxious laughter. Grimmjow had turned as he fell, heading face first into Kensei- who also turned into Grimmjow.

Kensei landed on his back with a thud and momentarily had the wind knocked out of him. When he realized what the hell happened- he was pissed. Pissed was an understatement, he was angry and could feel the vein on his temple pulse violently. Grimmjow had precious seconds before he smashed in his face. Kensei paused and felt something between his legs- he blushed. Grimmjow was snuggly in-between his legs and face first onto his chest. Soft blue locks tickled the underside of his jaw. Grimmjow was warm and solid against his chest and then Kensei realized that his arms were wrapped around the other. He violently shoved Grimmjow off him and slid out, causing the other give him a glare and then stare at him quizzically. Kensei's face re-heated at the eye contact, bright blue eyes filled with annoyance and confusion.

Grimmjow was pissed, undeniably pissed. He was going to plan Nnoitra's murder thirty different ways and pick at least five. That fucker was dead. Luckily Kensei was in the way and they did not land on the chairs. He was surprised really, Kensei's broad chest was eerily warm and he smelled good. Grimmjow slammed his thoughts to a halt. What the hell was he thinking? Suddenly Kensei shoved him off, that pissed Grimmjow off more. His angry response died on his lips with the look on Kensei's face. Kensei had a shocked expression that was dusted with a light blush. His brown eyes angry and confused, this intrigued Grimmjow, who never thought he'd see Kensei like this.  
"The fuck is your problem?" Grimmjow snapped without thinking. This brought Kensei back, brown orbs steeled and the cords in his neck began to stand out.

"You." Without warning Kensei's fist rammed into the side of Grimmjow's face. The sharp crack of skin against bone resonated through the quieted classroom- Grimmjow's head whipped sideways painfully. Kensei was following with a left straight when Grimmjow whipped his head back around, grinning madly and catching Kensei's fist in his hand. He wasted no time throwing Kensei's arm out of the way and creating an opening. Grimmjow tackled Kensei back to the ground, causing the other to smack his head against the floor.

Kensei cursed and struggled to get the blue haired devil off him, he knew what kind of damage the bastard could do to. Suddenly Grimmjow skillfully avoided his defenses and sat heavily on his stomach leaving Kensei crudely vulnerable. Grimmjow gave a ferocious grin, showing off his large canines- and finally pushing Kensei over the edge.

Nnoitra didn't think that his simple shove-off-a-seat could have led to a full out brawl against two of the most violent individuals. He winced a little when he heard Kensei's fist connect against Grimmjow's face- he was sure that the bastard was out cold. Though he wasn't surprised when Grimmjow jerked back and set up for a barrage of fists soon to rain down on Kensei. What he wasn't expecting was Kensei to become a freak of nature and Grimmjow to get the shit beat out him.

Grimmjow thought about his actions for once. If he let Kensei stand up then they were most likely to slug it out like real men. And he really wasn't that opposed to the idea. But he didn't want that yet, he wanted to feel Kensei under him and bleeding. The prick was going to know who was fucking King. So the tackle was a nice touch, and getting mount was even better. The slug that Kensei had given him made his entire face throb, and it felt pretty damn good. Grinning insanely he reared back his fists and smashed them against Kensei's face. His muscles flexing and putting damaging strength into his punches. Grimmjow was not at all prepared for Kensei's comeback.

Kensei's arms wrapped tightly around Grimmjow's upper body and pulled so Grimmjow's face was plastered against his chest. Once the barrage of punches stopped he quickly assessed the damage- he was bleeding from his nose and mouth but nothing broken yet. Pinning Grimmjow's head onto him with one arm Kensei concentrated all of his anger into his fist. Grimmjow's ribs were exposed and broke easily under his immense strength, cracking audibly. The body on top of him tensed and he felt the air rush out of it on impact. Kensei let go of his hold and punched Grimmjow in the face to over balance him and shove him off. Grimmjow was off to the side and lay on his stomach. He was trying to get back up, clutching his side, but Kensei was already up and heading towards Grimmjow. He rushed him but didn't move away in time for the quick recovery and Grimmjow's uppercut- though he did manage to land his own solid punch. His jaw slammed tight as his head jerked upwards, momentarily losing sight of his opponent. But he felt Grimmjow's face under his fist and felt the wetness of his blood.

Both men, now on their feet, were breathing hard and glaring at each other. They didn't notice that the entire classroom had emptied out with the exception of Nnoitra who was sitting a little away from them. Blood dripped from their faces, cuts above the eye oozed and bruises were starting to show. Grimmjow was in obvious pain but refused to acknowledge it. Kensei's face ached from the earlier abuse but he too refused to think about it. The only thing that mattered to these two right now was to beat each other into oblivion. With both of their personalities it wasn't in their nature to give up. They would have in no doubt continued, as they were both leaning towards each other, but were apprehended by a swarm of policemen that burst into the classroom.

"Freeze! Get down!" Officers tackled down both men and pinned them to the ground, slapping handcuffs on simultaneously. One of the officers also handcuffed Nnoitra who looked like he about shit his pants. Through the throng of police sauntered Principle Aizen, who wasn't surprised when he had heard who was fighting. He was just wondering why it had taken so long for it to happen. The two teens were being held down mere inches of each other and looking at one another with an expression he couldn't place. They both looked like hell, cuts above the eyes that were bleeding everywhere and bruised faces. The medical examiner went over to assess the damage, starting with Grimmjow because he seemed to have difficulty breathing.  
"We should move them both to the hospital, for better treatment. This guy has a few broken ribs." As if on cue two gurneys came into the room, both Kensei and Grimmjow were forcibly strapped onto them.

* * *

I texted five fucking pages... actually it's like seven or eight now with chapter two.

I would really like to know if the way I'm writing this makes sense. Or if any of it makes sense (especially the fighting scene...)

Reviews would be very appreciated!

A little background info, I was VERY pissed off at my Physics teacher/class when I wrote the beginning, hopefully it shows. I HATE Physics as much as Grimmjow and Kensei.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. Here's my excuse. **SCHOOL IS SUCH A BITCH. **I am literally writing an essay a week, trying to make sense of Physics and about to murder a certain math teacher. Anyone willing to give me ideas on where to put the body?

ANYWAY. Here's another chapter and I'm not really happy with the way this is going. Meh. I'll wait on reviews and such before I decide anything. Enjoy! xD

**WARNING: SISTERS CAN BE DANGEROUS.**

* * *

Grimmjow was bored as hell. He had been forced to stay the night at the hospital as the doctors examined for any sign of a punctured lung. Luckily he was fine, cranky and sore-as-Hell but fine. There's not really much one could do to a few broken ribs except to lie around and wrap them up tightly. From what the doctors told him he had two fractures and one complete break- all which made breathing a bitch. He had been thinking about the fight yesterday before he fell asleep, in particular Kensei's face before he pissed him off. That was definitely a blush, he didn't imagine that. Then again he himself- Grimmjow shook his head. Fuck that thought, he wasn't like that. At least he thought so. He was as straight as they came and Kensei was the epitome of a straight man, there's just no way. Grimmjow's face turned from incredulous to serious.  
Was he the catcher or the pitcher?

The nurse looked up from her paper work and blushed at the handsome man, who was scowling. He had butterfly tape holding together cuts on his face and massive bruises on the sides of jaw and cheek. He was well built and his muscles were threatening to rip through his jacket, she then noticed the girl pulling on his arm. Her bright green hair in sharp contrast with her stylish, orange scarf. She was dwarfed by the man, yet she pouted and protested against him.  
"Kensei! Hurry up and find Kitty's room!" She pursed her lips and puffed out her cheeks. The nurse thought this was an adorable display but paled when she saw Kensei's face red with anger. He ignored the girl and sharply looked at the nurse.  
"Jeagerjaques' room?" Kensei barked out. The nurse hesitated then checked the roster.  
"Room 6, to your left." Kensei nodded and headed off, towing the girl with him.

He couldn't believe he was fucking forced to see Jeagerjaques. That punk had left his mark all over his face, the cuts stung but all he had to do was remember the feeling of Grimmjow's bones breaking under him. Yeah, that made him feel better. What made the whole thing worse was that Mashiro was the one who nagged about coming here and decided to go with him last minute. He was seriously considering suicide or third degree murder. After getting Grimmjow's room number he grabbed Mashiro, just in case she decided to take off and cause mayhem. She was oddly quiet.  
"What's with you?" He stole a glance at her and she was staring right back. He flinched.  
"What?" He growled, getting annoyed, suddenly she decided to act her age and that meant she was scheming something. He was weary.  
"Kitty is the first to leave you like this Kensei. He's special!" She beamed up at him._ Special my ass_ Kensei thought. Mashiro then grinned evily, "He's just your type!" Kensei froze midstep and quickly covered Mashiro's mouth.  
"Shut up!" He yelled, Mashiro retaliated by licking his hand, Kensei jerked it back and wiped it on his jeans.

Neither of them noticed the tall woman a few steps behind them. Her sea green hair bouncing with each step. Neiliel was dressed professionally and showed off her long legs, the blouse she had on made her breasts look even bigger. She wore flats and was carrying a pair of heels and her purse. Nel had visited Grimmjow earlier but wanted to check up on her little brother again. In no doubt he would yell at her to get the Hell out of his room. But she was worried about him, he had never lost a fight until yesterday. Suddenly she came up behind a large man with a sharp face, his silver hair cut short and his piercings glinting in the light. To his side was a girl with very green hair, they appeared to be siblings by the way they were bickering. Nel had overheard what the girl said, suggesting the man was gay. Her eyes widened- was he the catcher or the pitcher? She snapped out of her reverie and realized they were heading towards the same room. Her jaw dropped a little, she connected the dots, and the man's cuts and bruises plus Grimmjow's. Now she could see how her brother lost. Nel froze. If the man's gay, then the guy his sister was talking about was- her eyes bugged out and she let out a little squeal of delight._ Yes!_ She finally found someone for her brother! He always boasted about how many girls he had at night but always looked sullen, she knew. It was a sister thing apparently. Nel's squeal made the guy turn around and glare at her. She caught the look the girl was giving her and winked.

Kensei had reached the door but turned around at the sound of a girly squeal. What the fuck? He glared at a long legged woman with dark green hair and paused at her eyes. She had a look that he knew he saw somewhere before. Suddenly she winked, not at him but at Mashiro, he had a feeling something was about to go very wrong.

Grimmjow could say he was surprised when Mashiro kicked in his door, her orange scarf catching his attention. Then Nel threw in Kensei head first into his room. Now_ that_ was fucking ridiculous. He landed in a heap on the floor while Nel gave him a salute and slammed the door shut.  
"The fuck?" Grimmjow was confused and shocked, but also trying not to laugh. Kensei slowly got up and tried to regain his dignity as a man- just picked up and thrown by a woman. He was angry, Grimmjow could tell, his veins pulsed against his temple. Kensei's brown eyes fixed on him, a serious expression covering his embarrassment. Grimmjow couldn't control himself and loudly barked out laughter, he clutched his side at times while he was laughing his ass off. Tears where streaming down his face from laughing so much, he was sure he had an eight pack now from how sore his stomach was. He probably busted another rib too. He grinned widely at Kensei and wiped away his laughing tears. Kensei was bright red, from his cheeks to the tips of ears .  
"Shut up. Your sister's fucking crazy." Kensei growled out. Grimmjow agreed, she was scary as Hell sometimes and really strong for her size.  
His grin turned into a smirk, "Sounds like an excuse to me." Kensei glared at him, brown orbs turning dark with anger. Kensei reached into his jacket and pulled out Grimmjow's MP3 player along with his blue earbuds. He tossed them at Grimmjow who caught them easily.  
"Nnoitra gave them to me when I was being patched up." He paused. "You have good taste." Grimmjow arched an eyebrow and really looked at Kensei; his blush, his strength, and the awkwardness- he was so screwed.

Kensei was embarrassed and pissed off; Nel had practically picked him up and threw him. That was pathetic, and Grimmjow watched the whole damn thing. Fucking sisters, murder looked really good right about now. Grimmjow's smartass remark didn't help either, made him want to finish what he started. Luckily he remembered the MP3 player and threw it at the asshole. He was absolutely horrified at what came out of mouth. Good taste? Kensei wanted to punch himself, he wasn't going to tell Grimmjow he raided the MP3 player, which consisted to about the same stuff he listened to. Obviously Grimmjow hit him hard enough to cause permanent damage. He needed to get the fuck out of here- he was acting like a pussy. He had a dick for Christ's sake.

Kensei turned and moved towards the door only to have it slammed into his face as Mashiro and Nel burst in.  
"Goddamnit!" He roared and clutched his smashed nose. Mashiro ran towards Grimmjow, who flinched and braced himself on the hospital bed. She stopped just nose to nose with him and blew his fucking mind.  
"Kensei really likes you! He's just too STUPID to tell you!"

She grinned as Grimmjow looked at her, blue eyes wide and his mouth hung open. _No fucking way...holy shit!_ His brain short circuited and he was left without words, not even a witty response. Any other straight man would have taken this and laughed it off. There wasn't any fucking laughing. Grimmjow's fears were confirmed- he was gay and for Kensei. He turned to look at said man who created the inner turmoil, he was as shocked if not more. Kensei was clutching his nose and looking at Mashiro with murder written all over his face. Brown and blue orbs met and both blushed simultaneously. Grimmjow inwardly cursed himself, when Nel chimed in.  
"Grimmjow's gay too, he just doesn't want to admit it!" She smiled and ran to Mashiro, grabbing her and quickly exiting the room. Grimmjow literally thought about suicide at this point. He groaned and grabbed the nearest pillow, covering his face and wishing that Kensei would just leave. It's not like he could kick him out physically so mental wishing was the next best choice. A few seconds passed and the heavy silence was broken by the door being slammed shut.

Kensei was surprised he wasn't having a breakdown. Dealing with his sister was an easy solution, Kenpachi had a large shovel and lived near the woods. Dealing with how he felt about what she said, now that sent his mind reeling. He was still coming to terms with himself about being gay and then she openly declares that he likes Grimmjow. Kensei rounded the corner of the street and continued walking past some apartments. He paused, if he was going to be brutally honest with himself then yeah he thought about Grimmjow sometimes. After watching him fight a few times Kensei had the urge to test out his strength against him. He had always thought that it was a simple manly response to the attraction of strength and violence. Grimmjow was the materialized form of both of those and had caught his attention. He scowled, he didn't even know Grimmjow enough to claim that he liked him! The only thing he knew about the fucker was his last name and that he has a helluva right hook. He sighed, this was so fucking confusing.  
Kensei pulled out his phone and checked the time, there was still four hours until Kenpachi closed the training room. Most of the members affectionately called it the Pit, but for him it was a sanctuary. He could really let out some steam.

* * *

"COME ON! HIT ME!" Kenpachi roared.  
Kensei barely blocked the fists aimed for his face, he was sweating and tried to control his breathing. _Shit_ he thought, if he took another hit to his stomach it was game over. Kenpachi is one scary motherfucker and even stronger than him, the only reason he wasn't out cold was because he had landed a devastating kick to the Captain's face. On any other man it would have broken their neck, apparently not on Kenpachi.  
A kick square in the chest from the Captain sent Kensei flying backwards and slammed him into the wall.  
"Is that it?" Kenpachi drawled, disappointment clear in his voice. He walked towards Kensei who was slumped against the wall and picked him up by the front of his shirt.  
Kensei torqued his body sideways, his kick arching upwards in a chopping motion towards Kenpachi's neck. It was easily caught by the larger man, who looked very bored. Kensei growled and gripped Kenpachi's arm, pressing hard against the major pressure points- making the muscle spasm. Sure enough Kenpachi was forced to let go and before he could do anything Kensei took a deep stance and punched with everything he had. His fist connected with the Captain's solid frame, doubling it over from the impact. Kensei tensed and narrowed his eyes, that wasn't-  
Kenpachi's fist slammed against Kensei's chin, lifting him a few inches off the floor from impact. Kensei was immediately knocked unconscious the second his body hit the floor.  
"What an idiot."  
A little girl with bright pink hair dashed into the room.  
"Kenny always wins!" She moved over to Kensei's unconscious form and lightly nudged it with her foot.  
"Yachiro. Leave him alone." Kenpachi commanded as he went to get a bucket of water. He wasn't expecting much from the kid since it looked like he had something else on his mind. What a dumbass, if he wants to keep going up in the ranks then he's got to pull his head out of his ass and fast. He looked at the kid, bruises were spreading on top of other bruises. Whoever managed to clip Kensei must've been good, not good enough to avoid the ambulance but still. Kenpachi grinned maniacally, he found someone new to fight.

* * *

So? Tell me what you think! 8D


End file.
